warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BehindTheEight/Game Idea : Ability to Cycle Through Bookmarks
AS IT IS NOW: Players are able to hold up to 50 Bookmarks which are accessible through the Bookmark Button'' located in the '''Recon Satellite slide menu when on the World Map. The bookmarks are all displayed in the three tabbed Pop Up Bookmarks Window that occupies the center of the screen when opened. When an existing Bookmark is clicked on the Pop Up window is closed and the payers view of the world map will fly to the coordinates of the bookmark. ---- '''''PROBLEM OR NEED: Players sometimes have a need to go thru a few of or several bookmarks in succession for a any number of reasons, these are a couple: *'Maintaining a Hit List of Players' - A collection of bookmarked enemy players they would like to hit anytime the enemy is not in a bubble. For instance a player logs on and runs through the list to see if any are available to be attacked one right after another. *'Full Map Scanning' - The use of statistically placed bookmarks to scan the whole map for among other things distant Rogue Thor Depots. To do this in the current system the player must #Open the Recon Satellite #Click the Bookmarks button ( opening the BM window ) #Locate the Bookmark ( after the fist 9 it requires the player to slide the list to locate the next among very similar looking bookmarks.) #Click the Bookmark to "fly" to the location ( closing the BM window ). #Repeat starting with step 2 for each BM This is very click heavy, slow and confusing ( trying to remember what was the last one you clicked can be tricky do to the window closing and then showing the top of the list when reopened. ). ---- POSSIBLE SOLUTION: The ability to cycle through all bookmarks in order. - A similar cycle function is preformed when the Platoons Deployed Button or Deposits Owned Button is pressed. Update: The desired function was implemented along with the New Attack Log only not for the BM 's found on the My Bookmark Tab but for the ones found on the Recent Enemy Tab of the Pop Up Bookmark Window. To Cycle thru the Recent Enemy list the player simply clicks the new button on the Recon Satellite " Recent Enemies " This is the logical place for this function, because it does not require the BM Pop Up window to remain open obscuring the visibility of the location your flying to. Summery : *Players need to the ability to cycle thru the list bookmarks that are set by them for any reason they find a need for. *Logical place for the is interaction to take place is the Recon Satellite. ---- ONE POSSIBLE IMPLEMENTATION : '' 'The Split Bookmark Button: ' This could be done with a slight modification to the existing slide-up '''Recon Satellite Menu. '''''Function : *Click the Right side of the Bookmarks Button and it opens the current way. *Click the Left side of the Bookmarks Button and it will take you to each existing Bookmark in order of listing starting from the top. Result '' *A much more efficiant way to go through many bookmarks for what ever reason. ''External Links : *Kixeye Forum Post ---- Other Game Ideas : *'Platoon Recall' *New Special Op Ideas Including Zombie Ops *'Private Use Coordinates in Chat' '----- IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA BUMP THE FORUM POST -----' Category:Blog posts Category:Game Idea (BTE)